1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent or translucent cane tip device for emitting light, to be used by sight handicapped persons, in order to communicate the user's needs to others, at low cost, with ease of disposing and interchanging the device onto various canes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices disclose many canes, batons, and flashlights whereby batteries, lights, switches, and conducting wires are incorporated into the shaft of the device. These prior art devices either aid persons in seeing better, or were used as a beacon to designate the user's position to others. The switch was located distant from the batteries and light source in these prior art devices. That is, the switch was usually in the handle of the cane, and the light source was in the shaft. Also, the battery, light, and switch were built into the cane. Therefore, the user had to purchase the entire cane in order to obtain a lighted cane. These prior art devices were also clumsy, heavy and were neither interchangeable nor readily disposal. Since these prior art devices were incorporated into conventional canes, the ground tip was a conventional opaque rubber tip, and no light emitted from it. The present invention can be differentiated from these prior art devices since the present invention is a transparent or translucent integrated unit, where the light, batteries and switch are house in a compact integrated, interchangeable, and disposal unit. The present invention emits light in all directions, rather than only from a specific location on the cane.
There are several patents which disclose various lighted cane devices:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent Number Date ______________________________________ Leffingwell et. al. Pat. No.: 5,577,827 November 26, 1996 Hall et. al. Pat. No.: 5,331,990 July 26, 1994 Hunnicutt, Jr. et. al. Pat. No.: 5,351,704 October 4, 1994 Ragatz Pat. No.: 5,197,501 March 30, 1993 Earley et. al. Pat. No.: 4,562,850 January 7, 1986, Phillips Pat. No.: 4,625,742 December 2, 1986, Hubachek Pat. No.: 4,099,535 July 11, 1978 Varnell Pat. No.: 3,987,807 October 26, 1976 Caustin Pat. No.: 2,642,519 June 27, 1949 Giaimo Pat. No.: 2,271,190 June 8, 1940 ______________________________________
Leffingwell et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,827 dated Nov. 26, 1996 is cane device with an alarm and a lighted end. Since the present invention's lighted translucent or transparent body is one integrated unit, which emits light, it can be distinguished from Leffingwell's opaque resin ground tip, which does not emit light.
Hall et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,990 dated Jul. 26, 1994, is a safety cane device, which is also connected to a telephone alarm system. A lighted window in the cane's shaft aids the user's sight. Since the present invention's lighted body is one integrated unit, which emanates light in all directions, it is distinguished from Hall's invention which optimizes a light pattern for right handed or left handed users. Since the user of the present invention is sight-handicapped, it's purpose is to communicate the user's needs to others, rather than aid the user's sight.
Hunnicutt, Jr. et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,704 dated Oct. 4, 1994, provides for a lighted walking cane, with a body and ground tip composed of a clear rubber material with reflecting means to supply light in a specific direction. Illuminating means and the circuit are housed in different portions of the cane. The present invention is differentiated from Hunnicutt's invention since it is a clear integrated unit which emits light in all directions.
Ragatz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,501 dated Mar. 30, 1993, is a lighted cane housing two light sources and an alarm. The switch and battery are housed separately from the light units. The light in the conventional opaque ground tip portion of Ragatz's invention is positioned to direct reflected light longitudinally along the shaft. Since the present invention's lighted body is one integrated unit, which emits light in all directions, it is distinguished from Ragatz's invention, which has an opaque tip and directs light in a specific direction.
Earley et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,850, dated Jan. 7, 1986, houses the switch in the handle, while the illumination device is near the base of the cane. The present invention is differentiated from Earley's invention since its light is cast twelve to fifteen inches from the user, while in the present invention, the device will emit an overall glow. In addition, the present invention can be distinguished from Earley's invention, since the present invention's lighted body is one integrated unit.
Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,742 dated Dec. 2, 1986, is a cane that is used for lighting the user's walkway as well as a beacon for others to see the user. The light emitting end portion (ground tip) is translucent or transparent. The light source and battery are housed separately from the switch. Since the present invention's lighted body is one integrated unit, it is distinguished from Phillip's invention since it is housed inside a cane and is intended to aid the user's sight. The present invention is an integrated unit, and is meant for blind users.
Hubachek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,535, dated Jul. 11, 1978, is for a walking cane for the blind; visible day or night, with portion of the cane shaft above the ground tip having a window for the emission of light. The wear tip or ground engaging member is made of a conventional, opaque material. The switch is in the handle. The present invention can be distinguished from Hubachek's invention, since the present invention's lighted body is one integrated unit, and its light does not emanate from a specific window but rather, is emitted in all directions.
Varnell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,807, dated Oct. 26, 1976, has a light at the end of the tip of the cane, operated by a switch in the handle. Its purpose is to allow the user to see in dark comers and around areas, which is different from the present invention which communicates the user's needs to others. Additionally, the present invention can be differentiated from the Varnell invention since the present invention's lighted body is one integrated unit.
Caustin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,519, dated Jun. 27, 1949, allows for motorists and drivers of vehicles to be able to see and recognize the user's affliction. The light travels through the shaft length. The ground tip is made from a material that obstructs the light from the end of the shaft. Although similar in general purpose, the present invention can be differentiated from Caustin's invention, since the present invention's lighted translucent or transparent body is one integrated unit. More specifically, the colors of the present invention aid in the user's communicating its needs to others, which characteristic is absent in the Caustin invention.
Giaimo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,190 dated Jun. 8, 1940, is for illuminating the region where the cane is to be placed. The present invention can be differentiated from the Giaimo invention, since the present invention's lighted body is one integrated unit and emits light in all directions.